1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of injury prevention gear and orthopedic assemblies, and specifically in one exemplary aspect to an adjustable neck brace and vertebrae apparatus to reduce user impact related injuries.
2. Description of Related Technology
Orthopedic assemblies are well known in the art. Such assemblies are utilized to prevent user injuries from sudden or unexpected impacts as well as provide an ergonomic fit. Some related art patents discussed below (and incorporated by reference in their entirety) are representative art of these conventional assemblies. In one related art example, US 2008/0040840 published Feb. 21, 2008, by Morrow et al. entitled “Protective Athletic Equipment” discloses an upper body garment for cushioning blows imparted upon the wearer's body including a chest protector portion, a back protector portion, and a pair of telescopic shoulder portions to form an integral unit. In yet another related art example, US 2008/0092281 entitled “Protective Athletic Equipment” by Morrow et al. published Apr. 24, 2008, discloses an upper body garment for cushioning blows imparted upon the wearer's body includes a chest protector portion, a back protection portion, and a pair of telescopic shoulder protector portions. The protective garment includes a variety of different designs formed in the outer surface of the chest protector, the back protector portion and the pair of shoulder protector portions.
In another related prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,601 entitled “Articulating Body Protective Device” by LaShoto et al. issued Jun. 15, 2004, discloses an articulating body protective device for protection from impact-based injuries, especially related to sport activities, provided by a composite body protector. The composite body protector has a fabric outer garment and protective elements, in particular soft elements and semi-rigid and rigid elements that are selectively provided in predetermined locations within the outer garment for protecting vital organs and other body parts from injuries to impact during sports or athletic activities. In yet another related art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,535 that issued Nov. 2, 2004 entitled “Helmet Restraint System” by Moloney discloses a helmet restraint device for operationally securing a helmet worn by a driver. The helmet restraint device includes a high strength, lightweight rod disposed behind and below the occupant's neck, just beneath the shoulders harness, and a strap that attaches between the occupant's helmet and the rod.
In yet another related art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,156 entitled “Head Protection System” that issued May 2, 2006, by Lahman et al. discloses a head protection system includes an open-ended tubular cap band of flexible material for partially encircling the head of a wearer generally at the level of the wearer's forehead. In yet another related art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,795 entitled “Lightweight Impact Resistant Helmet System” that issued Jun. 20, 2006, by Skiba et al. discloses a strong, lightweight impact resistant helmet system. Efficient impart absorption by the helmet shell is accomplished by limiting the bend curvature produced at the impact location. The bend curvature reduction increases contact area between the helmet shell and a pliable padded inner helmet made from energy absorbing polymeric foam disposed within the helmet shell in contact with the inner surface. The reduced bend curvature of the helmet spreads impact forces over a large area and the impact load experienced by the wearer is decreased.
In contrast to the above instances, a protective apparatus may further be desired to achieve still wider variety of protection and/or impact reducing options and provide improved user comfort and wearing pleasure as well as provide various types of and configurations that are adjustable to fit a user without requiring complicated attachment/de-attachment hardware. For instance, eliminate or reduce the need for buckles, bolts, or screws to secure a protective device to your body. For in yet another instance, a protective device may be needed that provides breathability and airflow at least in designated areas or expose a larger effective surface area so that impact is further reduced for a user. In another instance, a manufacturer or user may find it beneficial that a protective device have one or more removable and washable components. Furthermore, a user may further desire the protective device to be easily assembled or disassembled “on the fly” and easily installed or removed on a user's body so that assembly/removal time is minimized. In addition, a user desires the protective device durable but also conformable to wear and to create minimal restriction to a user's movement.
Thus, what is needed are improved protective apparatus and methodology that permits easy initial configuring and reconfiguring, i.e., provide adaptability, and upgrade capability so that the same unit be utilized (or added-on to) if new functionality (e.g., chest protection) is desired. Furthermore, such improved apparatus and methods would also ideally allow a person other than a professional or licensed personal to adjust or retrofit the orthopedic device, and would further permit creation of user-customized orthopedic configurations and customized fit and appearance of the orthopedic device as well as new patterns requiring minimal efforts, e.g., minimal adjustment or removal and replacement or adaptation of an existing components.